Via a parameter memory provided in an electronic control unit, the electronically controlled brake system of a commercial vehicle trailer can be variably adjusted to specified configurations of the trailer, for example to the number of braked axles or to the presence of additional devices such as a tire-pressure monitor or a pneumatic suspension. During the manufacture, commissioning or repair of such a trailer, it is therefore necessary to store vehicle-specific data characterizing the configuration in the parameter memory, and, in this connection, it is important that data matching the trailer are selected. For this purpose, it is known that a plurality of parameter data records for various configurations of commercial vehicle trailers can be supplied on a computer and that the matching parameter data record can be selected manually and stored in the parameter memory during manufacture, commissioning or repair. In the process, an unsuitable parameter data record might inadvertently be selected, especially, if a large number of parameter data records is supplied for selection.
Further, from DE 19707207 A1, it is known that the control unit of an electronically controlled brake system can be equipped with a nonvolatile memory as well as with a port for a barcode reader. Data of correlation functions between a specified delay signal and the brake pressure to be injected can be stored by means of the barcode reader.